Dressed for a Mess
by Lexukii
Summary: It's happened. Yuki has asked Tohru to marry him. Kyo loves her so much but never told her how he feels about her and now has to deal with these feelings. He has to come to terms with the oppourtunity being lost, Tohru can't be his.


The suit was to big for him, "Dammit, Momijii, why do you have to be so damn small!" Kyo growled.

They had been shopping for over an hour trying to get Momijii a proper suit and tie to wear at Yuki and Tohru's wedding. For the most part it had been happy news, except to Kyo's tortured ears.

"YOU DID WHAT!" he had roared at Yuki.

Kyo had finally accepted that Yuki had asked Tohru out first, and gotten the answer that Kyo wanted for himself. He had never thought that Yuki and Tohru would end up being that involved. He always had a sick hope that Yuki, that stupid rat, would screw up badly. So badly that Tohru, would bring her tears to him. That this time it would be he and not Yuki who would hold the sweet girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um,Lex? Explain to me HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO **HOLD** TOHRU?"

"Heh, oh, um sorry love I kinda forgot "

"You forgot that I change into a cat when I'm hugged? What kind of writer are you? Shigure writes better than you."

Kyo walks back into story frame.

"I'm sorry  I" :cries tears of shame: "Fine then. Thank you for pointing that out Kyo."

Edit: That this time it would be he and not Yuki, who would hold the sweet girl in his arms, metaphorically speaking.

"Happy?"

"Yes, much better, you dork."

"I love it when gosu characters mock me." :tears:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo, why can't I just get some nice robes? Those would be great on me! We wouldn't really have to worry about size too much and they'd be traditional!" Momijii squeaked in his innocent little voice.

"You just gotta have a suit ok!" Kyo yelled. "You're a groomsman! You're going to be walking in with Hana and you can't both be in a dress!"

"Well, um, she ... could always wear the suit...?"

At this Kyo took a dress shoe from one of the display racks and threw it right at Momijii's head. Momijii hadn't really been expecting a shoe to fly through the air and had turned into the object heading for him.

"Waaaaaa! Kyo's hurting me!" Momijii wailed.

Shigure, having been busy getting his own clothes, hadn't noticed what had happend.

"Hmm? What's going on? Kyo? Momijii? What are you guys doing? Kyo please don't destroy the shop, ok? Or I'll have to get Kagura to babysit you two." Shirgure said smiling impishly.

No pain caused by anyone, not even Tohru, could lessen Kyo's fear of Kagura.

"I'll do it too." Shigure smiled.

"Yay! Kagura! I haven't seen her for a while. She's been dragging Haru all over looking for the right dress to wear to the wedding."

------------------------------

Off In A Boutique Somewhere...

"Do you think this dress goes better with Kyo's eyes? Or how about this one? Do you think Kyo would like this one better? This dress is Kyo's favorite color, how 'bout this one? Haru what..."

Haru could only stare in amazement (and fear), watching Kagura run frantically around the shop, showing him every dress. It took all he had to listen to her ramble on about Kyo. She didn't even seem to be taking a breath between questions. He wanted nothing more than to leap back in time just to be able to say, _No, Kagura, I don't think I can go shopping with you. Why don't you ask Kisa?_ Why did he agree to this torture?

"Haru are you listening to me? What about this one? Oh! forget that one! This one..."

"Someone. Please. Make. It. Stop."

------------------------------

"Well, do you have your dress clothes all ready?" said Shigure.

"No. This brat is too small to fit into anything normal. We're going to have to shop someplace else." Kyo said, fuming.

"We could always get Momijii dress robes."

"NO! IT HAS TO BE A SUIT!"

Kyo gave up. It was all he could take, so he stormed out of the shop. Muttering angrily under his breath he realized he was still holding a pair of dress pants in his hand.

"Ugh, I better take it back before those two start calling me a thief."

He walked back to the shop popping in only to throw the pants at Momijii and Shigure.

"Oh, Kyo I " as the pants wrapped themselves around Shigure's head.

"Hmmm. Ya know Momijii, I think these pants are actually your size."


End file.
